


to say the least (i'm into you)

by coexist



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!minho, i think i did ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coexist/pseuds/coexist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn’t really know much. Some general knowledge and sometimes, a little bit more, but it’s not like he has a fancy degree or anything. What he does know, though, is Minho. He knows exactly how to unravel him bit by bit, how to make Minho writhe and how to tease him until he’s begging for more. So, that’s exactly what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to say the least (i'm into you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvxc/gifts).



> happy birthday shibby!! i can't believe i risked my innocence for you <3

Newt doesn’t really know much. Some general knowledge and sometimes, a little bit more, but it’s not like he has a fancy degree or anything. What he does know, though, is Minho.  He knows that Minho likes to drink vodka straight from the bottle, knows that his favourite chocolate bar is a Twix and his favourite movie is Pacific Rim. He knows when to let him fall apart and how to kiss him back together afterwards. He knows exactly how to unravel him bit by bit, how to make Minho writhe and how to tease him until he’s begging for more. So, that’s exactly what he doing.

Newt’s been quiet for the latter half of the night, was quiet when they left Thomas’ party, fingers tight on Minho’s hip as he tripped over his own feet. He was quiet in the cab, when Minho clung onto him, sucked on his neck. He was quiet when they were in the lift, letting Minho kiss every inch of his face. Newt is quiet when he unlocks the door to their apartment, is quiet when Minho slides his hand up the back of Newt’s shirt, following him into the room.

He’s quiet until the door clicks shut behind them and he crowds Minho into it, back thudding against the wood. “Do you know how hot you are?” Newt breathes, mouth open, eyes sliding down his face, lingering on his lips a little too long. Minho’s eyes sparkle, pupils blown wide. “Do you know what you’ve been doing to me all bloody night?”

The room is suddenly _very_ hot. Newt presses him up further against the door, pressing kisses to his neck, sucking and _biting_ , tongue flicking over to soothe the sharp pain, and it’s doing absolutely nothing to reign in Minho’s hardening dick. He throws his head back, exposing more of his neck because more neck exposure, means _more_.

“Do you like that, Minho?” Newt says quietly, voice low and gravelly and thick with his accent. God, it’s quite possibly the hottest thing Minho’s ever heard in his life and it makes his dick twitch. Newt makes his way up to Minho’s face until he’s close enough to kiss him. He lurches in, captures Minho’s mouth with his own and everything spirals from there.

The kiss isn’t slow, it’s far from slow, it’s fast and rough and bruising. Newt’s hand drops down to cup Minho’s bulge through his jeans and Minho does nothing to stop the moan from escaping his mouth and into Newt’s. Newt slides his hand back up and beneath the waistband and squeezes, “Fuck,” Minho gasps, lolling his head against Newt’s shoulder.

“So hot,” Newt nips at Minho’s ear and licks at the quickly fading dents as he rubs his hardening dick against Minho’s thigh. He pulls his hand out from Minho’s pants, hands scrabbling to unbutton them. He yanks Minho’s jeans down to his knees, leaving him in only his underwear. He moves forward, slotting their thighs back together before kissing him again. This time, the kiss is slower, nicer, resembling something like a morning kiss. Minho groans and lets his head hit the door, making it rattle and grinding down harder. His hands sliding up and along Newt’s back, wanting to feel every part of him.

Newt’s fingers dig into Minho’s hips, slowly pushing the remaining layer of clothing down. As soon as Minho’s cock springs free, Newt’s on his knees, fisting Minho’s dick into his hollowed cheeks. Minho whimpers, fingers weaving into Newt’s hair. He supposes he should have probably built up to it, but nevertheless. He sinks his head down a little lower and Minho can’t help but buck his hips up into Newt’s mouth. Minho thinks Newt’s always pretty, but somehow, he’s prettiest with his lips stretched around his cock, swallowing around him. Newt swirls his tongue against the head of Minho’s cock, making him shudder, trying so hard _not_ to push up so deeper into Newt’s obscene mouth. Newt hums and slowly starts to bob his head and he can feel Minho’s blunt nails digging into his neck, a telltale sign. He smirks a little before pulling off, tongue darting out once more to lick at the head of his cock. Minho whimpers at the loss and as the cold air hits him, looks at Newt with eyes that _plead_.

“Bed. Now,” Newt stands back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Minho tries not to look like a stupid penguin, shuffling over to the bed with his pants around his knees, but he’s pretty sure he fails. That doesn’t matter anymore though, he reaches the bed and finally sheds his pants off so they’re lying haphazardly on the floor at the foot of the bed. He’ll remember to pick them up later, knows how Newt is with stray clothing. He hoists himself up closer to the headboard and Newt is crawling up to him.

Their mouths collide and Minho needs _more_. He knows he won’t get anything if he just sits there, so he starts to play dirty. He claws at Newt anywhere he can reach; his back, his arms, the back of his neck. “Fuck me, Newt. _Fuck me_ ,” Minho hisses. Newt growls, grabbing his arms in one fluid motion and biting down on his shoulder.

Minho spreads his legs as soon as Newt pulls away to unbutton his own trousers. “So bloody gorgeous,” Newt breathes in, taking in the sight of Minho, all spread out and _ready_ for him. Newt shreds his pants and his cock is in plain sight; thick and wet and absolutely beautiful. Minho can practically feel himself aching for it. Newt raises an eyebrow at him and Minho remembers, moving to open the side drawer and tosses the lube at Newt. Minho hears the click of the bottle and he bites down on his lip excitedly.

He shivers when he feels Newt’s fingers press against him, cool and slick. He grinds down helplessly, only to feel Newt pull away. “No, please. I’ll be good, I promise. Just – just fuck me,” Minho whimpers. He squeezes his eyes shut, he balls the sheets up in his fists when he feels the first finger enter. He’ll never get used to Newt’s fingers, is always weak and moans loudly for the first few fucks. He doesn’t think he ever wants to get used to them. Newt opens him up like nobody else, leaves him panting and begging against the sheets long before his dick is inside.

The sense of loss Minho feels when Newt’s fingers disappear is overwhelming, can feel it in his chest. Minho hears Newt open the condom and he sucks in his bottom lip. Newt leans over him, pushing his thighs up until Minho’s ass is off the bed. Newt drags the tip of his dick along Minho and Minho gasps, head turning and pressing into the pillow. Newt aligns himself and slowly, slowly, slowly inches in without stopping once. Minho is out of breath and grasping for purchase on the sheets by the time Newt stops, balls deep, toes curling into nothing.

Newt slides his hips back and pushes in again, much faster this time and it makes Minho squirm. Minho’s skin feels like it’s on fire by the time they get into a rhythm, and he’s not going to fucking last. Newt’s arms brace next to Minho’s head to hold himself up before dropping down to kiss him.

“N – Newt,” Minho groans, they’re losing rhythm.

Newt’s panting hard, beads of sweat rolling down his neck, “Are you gonna come? You gonna come, Minho?” And Minho can’t fucking speak, so he nods, arching off the mattress. Newt wraps his hand around Minho’s neglected cock and gives it a few pumps before he hears a cry and feels Minho spurt onto Newt’s stomach.

That does it, that’s all it takes for Newt to come, to spill himself with a wrecked sob, thighs locking, mind going numb. He pulls out and collapses down into the space beside Minho, “Do you know how fucking hot you are?”


End file.
